Dealing With Loss
by star1kings
Summary: The events in this story takes place several months after they got back from Hollywood. Jesse passed away and the family has to deal with the loss. This story is NON slash.


Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Not making any money off of this.

The events in this story take place several months after they came home from Hollywood. This story follows my other story lines. This story is NOT slash.

Shorty after New Years, Jesse went to bed early and passed away in his sleep. Luke was the one who found him the next morning. Bo had taken it better than he would have if he was ten years younger. But still, that night after Jesse's funeral, when Luke woke up at 2am, he was not surprised to find that Bo was no longer in bed. When Luke came back from the bathroom, he saw that Bo was on the porch with a 12 pack of beer. Bo had about half the case gone by the time Luke came outside. He was well on his way to becoming drunk.  
"Is that gonna help?"  
"Nope. Want one?" Bo picked up a bottle and showed it to Luke.  
"Sure." Bo handed him the bottle, and finished up his 7th. Luke sat across from Bo, who was leaning against the railing. Luke sat with his back against the house, looking across the farm yard.  
"He had a good life, Bo."  
"I know." Bo replied as he picked up another beer and opened it. Luke was going to say something, but he figured that Bo was old enough to know when to stop. Besides, they're home. No chance of a bar fight or car accident.  
"You want another?" Bo asked him.  
"Still have this one." Luke lifted his bottle to show him. They both sat in silence for several minutes.  
"You know you were his favorite?" Bo half told, half asked him.  
"Me?" Luke laughed. "Shoot, Daisy and me figured it was you who was his favorite."  
"When you was gone, he kept compairin' me to you. It was always 'Luke this', 'Luke that'. Or, 'Luke would never do it that way.'" Bo finished his beer and threw the bottle into the garbage can that was next to the house.  
"Bo, I'm sorry. I..I didn't know." Bo waved his hand in dismissal.  
"Don't worry about it." At this point, Bo's unshed tears fell. Unsure on what to say, Luke sat next to Bo and pulled him into his arms. Several minutes later Bo pulled away from Luke, wiping his eyes.  
"You ready to go back to bed?"  
"Yeah." Luke got to his feet and helped Bo to his.  
The next morning Bo woke when the sunlight hit his face, and looked over at Luke. Who was also just waking up.  
"Hey." Luke grinned and replied, "hey yourself." Bo rubbed his hand through his hair and looked around. He asked Luke, "what time is it?"  
"About 6."  
"How much did I drink last night?"  
"A lot."  
"Tell me something I don't know." Bo slowly got up to use the bathroom. After he emptied his bladder, he leaned against the sink; debating on whether or not to move. His stomach made the decision for him, as he leaned over the toilet and got sick. When he was done, he laid down on the floor. Several minutes later he looked up at Luke, who was leaning against the door frame smurking.  
"I don't want to hear about it."  
"Not sayin' a word. Coffee?" Luke lifted his cup.  
"God no, Luke!" Luke grinned, held out his hand and helped Bo to his feet.  
"It's so bright in here." Remarked Bo as he tried to block his eyes from the light.  
"I don't remember the last time you drank like that."  
"Neither do I." Bo walked to their room, and sat on his bed. Luke followed behind him.  
"You getting up?"  
"I think I'll just rest a bit." Luke nodded as Bo laid down. Luke figured since it was winter there wasn't as many chores to do, so he didn't harp on Bo to help. The death of a loved one affects people differently. Daisy would cry for hours while Bo would comfort her. Than Bo would drink himself silly and regret it the next day. Luke would keep himself busy, so he didn't have to think about the loss. It never worked; he would eventually run out of whatever it was that was so important to do, than break down. Bo than would be the one to comfort him.  
Three hours later, Bo woke up when he hit the floor. He groaned as he rolled onto his back. He got up slowly and went to use the bathroom. When he was done, he set out to look for Luke. He found him downstairs at the kitchen table. Luke was looking over the plans that Bo and him had come up for planting come spring.  
"Hey Bo. You ok?"  
"Don't feel good." He said as he sat down at the table.  
"Why don't you go on back to bed." Bo just waved his hand, dismissing Luke's suggestion.  
"Nah, I'll be fine." Luke set some pain pills in front of Bo, with a glass of water.  
"Thanks."  
"You want something to eat?"  
"Sure." Luke made him some toast first, than made him some oatmeal. After he ate, Bo went in the living room and sat on the couch. Several minutes later, Luke walked in and saw him asleep. He shook his head and went outside. The next time Bo woke up, was to the sound of thunder.  
Bo looked around and saw that Luke was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. He had his arms wrapped around his bent legs, with his head on his knees.  
"Luke?" When Luke didn't answer Bo pulled on his arm.  
"Come on." He helped Luke unto the couch and sat down next to him. Bo wrapped his arms around Luke, and both grieved for the man that raised them as his own sons. Daisy and Enos came in two hours later and found the boys still on the couch. At this time Luke had fallen asleep with his head on Bo's shoulder.  
"He ok?" Bo nodded.  
"He's asleep."  
"I'm not sleeping."  
"Luke, go back to sleep." Luke shifted alittle, laid his head on Bo's lap and fell back asleep.  
"How long?" Bo looked at the clock.  
"Two hours."  
"Has he been asleep that long?" Bo shook his head, Daisy nodded. She knew what Bo had meant. She figured that Luke had finally ran out of things to do to keep his mind off of losing Jesse. Both would never show their emotions around their friends, so Daisy was glad they were close. No one should have to grieve alone.  
Around five pm Daisy noticed that Bo and Luke were still sleeping. Bo was sitting with his head on the back of the couch. While Luke was sleeping on his side with his head on Bo's lap. She was debating on waking them for dinner. Before she could act, Bear decided to wake them. Bear walked up to Luke and started to lick his face. Luke opened his eyes to find a happy dog starring at him.  
"Hey Bear." Bear started to lick Luke's face some more.  
"Go get Bo!" Before Bear could 'wake up' Bo. Bo replied, "I'm up. I'm up." That didn't detour Bear, he jumped onto the couch and tried to lick Bo's face.  
"Bear! Down!" Bo pushed Bear back, while Luke was trying hard not to laugh.  
"Bo, there are worse ways than that to wake you up."  
"I can think of better ways, Luke."  
"Come on." Luke stood up and held his hand down to Bo. After dinner, as they walked to the barn, Bo turned to Luke. "Luke, I'm sorry for not helpin' this mornin'."  
"It's alright, Bo. You'll make up for it come spring plantin'." Luke patted him on the back as they continued their chores. Although they missed the man that raised them as his own, life went on for the family.


End file.
